


Tsumi to Natsu

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okinawa will aways be Okinawa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsumi to Natsu

I can feel the tip of his finger along my spine. It goes up an down slowly, gradually giving me goosebumps. The A/C is on and it's starting to get cold in the room, too cold compared to the outside. He has closed the blinds earlier, and only a few rays of sun are crawling up my naked body, warming only very specific places like the back of my knee and a thin strip on my lower back. It's been a while already that I'm drowsing off, lying on this huge bed, resting my sore muscles after a long and draining surf session. He always wants to go further, to ride the biggest wave we can find and because I'm addicted to his laughs and his exclamations when he's happy, I follow. After, he usually lets me nap for a moment, as he knows I need it.

I can feel the tip of his finger along my spine. It stops from time to time and I can hear his voice counting. His hand goes lower and lower, following the curve of my butt upward, and there he stops, saying “Twelve”.

“Twelve what ?”

“Oh, you're awake ?”

“You're tickling me like a maniac, I can't sleep... Twelve what ?”

“Well, it's amazing that you have exactly twelve moles along your spine, counting my favorite one, this one.” And he pushes slightly were his finger has been resting.

“How is it amazing ?”

“It's our twelfth group anniversary this year, moron.”

“Whoa, now you say it, such a coincidence !!” I'm going full sarcastic on this one, because I know it's something he loves. Something of him that he finds in me. I'm changing my position, turning towards him until he's got a good view of my whole self. Surprisingly he has always been fascinated with my body, and I don't understand why. Sometimes, in the middle of lovemaking he stops and just stares, touches lightly, as if he has just discovered something new on me. After so many years, I still find it cute.

I smile to him, my naughtiest smile in store and I savor his changing expression, his cheeks going pink, the nerve running along his throat tensing, his pulse becoming erratic.

He may not pay much attention to me outside, he can even be distant when we're with the others but once we're alone, he's mine, just entirely, madly mine. And I'm okay with this situation, I don't need him to be clingy or complimenting me all the time... I just need his loving gaze on my body when he's inside me and that the world stops for us to say with our flesh what our words don't. This gaze burns my skin and heals the burn instantly, sending me elsewhere, on a planet far from our system where the universe is him, only him. His black eyes, his hoarse voice, his tanned skin and the coffee taste of his mouth.

He's still growing pinker every second as I sit up, crossing my legs just in front of him. We're seated, facing each other and I can see his eyes surveying my whole being to make sure everything is in place. The intensity of his look provokes pleasure chills in me and I think I could come here and now if he kept brushing my skin with his dark stare. I stretch my hand to reach his round shoulder and slowly goes down his arm until I'm following the strong veins on his forearm to his hand. He shivers when I do so, shifting his gaze from me to my fingers like a bird of prey. I can feel he's tensed, already yielding to his instincts. He wants me, now.

We've not seen each other privately for weeks, too busy at work to take some time for ourselves. Yesterday, he proposed that we escaped for two days to Okinawa, as we used to, long ago... I said yes, but I didn't know what to think of it when he left our bedroom as soon as we had arrived to go surfing, and came back exhausted, late at night. He dragged me out in the morning because 'the waves are amazing, we have to go now'. And now he's here, in front of me, all clumsy and awkward as if he doesn't know anymore how it works between us.

“It's been a long time since...” I start, conscious that we have to talk about it a little.

“... Way too long. I'm sorry, I had so much to do with the lives and the dramas, our TV shows...”

“No, no... It's okay. Same here. We've been together for years now... Maybe you just don't look at me the same way anymore...” I'm playing with fire, but I need to know if he still desires me as he did before. “Maybe you needed that break.”

He looks honestly shocked. How can I dare implying that he does not love me anymore ? My heart is pounding hard as my hand moves onto his naked leg, caressing the lean muscles with the most intensity I can.

“Ohkura, we never needed a break. Life has made us take a break. But I missed you so much...” His thumb is following my jaw until he takes my chin between his fingers and kisses me slowly, intertwining his tongue with mine in a dance that has me moaning. I lean forward and uses my naturally heavier body to knock him down on the bed, imprisoning his frail figure below mine. He could complain or play the game of complaining, telling me I'm too heavy and I should shed some pounds but he just takes it, without a word, his legs spreading smoothly for me. He locks them together behind me to remove any tiny space that could have separated us, his brown skin creating an amazing contrast on the white bed sheets of the hotel. We're so close I can feel his heart right against my chest, his nipples meeting mine as I crawl up to catch his lips again. He lets a small whimper escape to make me understand that the friction is not enough, that he wants more, now. I honestly thought we could have a quiet conversation between grown ups and discuss these awkward weeks between us. But now he's grabbing my ass with his strong guitarist fingers, marking his territory down there as his short nails are tracing red bruises, and I can't think straight anymore. He's got me subdued to his rhythm and the litany of dirty words he's whispering into my ear. I'm kissing his jaw and biting his ear, lingering on his earlobe as I know it makes him crazy. I don't want to lose today, he'll be mine and he'll look at me as he used to.

His chin is trembling slightly as I bite his left nipple licking the amazing moles that rest there, close to his heart. I too have a thing for his beauty marks and I missed this one so much. I let my hand travel down between us until it's between his legs, playfully caressing his length. His head comes up then and he bites my shoulder softly, trying to regain some control over himself. He just clenched my messy curls with strength and the slight pain makes me act faster, as if he could drive my body with his words and his hands. My fingers go further down, slowly entering him, deeper every second and I can feel his teeth on my flesh, the loud moan he was trying to suppress coming out anyway. If we have neighbors, they'll know. And I don't care because everything I'm living right now is worth the abandon, worth the secondhand embarassment when we'll meet them in the hallway later.

I'm hard and I can feel every inch of his pleasure as I enter him swiftly, giving up control and grown up considerations. He's almost crying in my arms, his voice howling continuously in the highest tone I've ever heard coming out of his throat. He's trying to perceive every single move, every single shift in the position of my hips to savor the moment with ecstasy.

His eyes are closed.

I can suddenly hear my voice, raspy, whistling almost, telling him ' _Look at me, please, oh, please..._ '.

His eyes crack open, and suddenly he's looking right at me, the darkness of his gaze hitting me in the heart. I'm confused for a second, my movements lose their rhythm as his orbs prey on me, detailing with gluttony the uneven lines of my jaw, my tensed neck and my chest, that he loves so much. He's damn serious, gorgeous and in love when he catches my nape and pulls me down for a kiss. I make love to him more slowly, with tenderness and passion, and he keeps looking at me in delight. I'm transfigured by his gaze and how he feels around me. His lips are telling me how much he loves me, how much he wants to stay into my arms until he dies. He's shaking stronger every second, and starts to become incoherent as he reaches his climax with a shameless cry left against my temple.

I'm not done yet, but my body feels weak, my muscles hurt and my heart just blew up after hearing his beautiful moan. He pushes me a little off of him and switches our positions, straddling me with ease. He has still some stamina left and I let him take care of me, riding me hard as his hands wander on the black dots on my chest. His eyes go upward and he's giving me _the_ look, the one that would have me coming anytime. My throat is tight and my cry is not as loud as his but all I can see is stars and neon lights, my vision blurred for a few seconds as my body exults under him.

He looks satisfied with himself, displaying that smirk he's got when he worked well. He leans down to give me a sloppy kiss, and then lets himself fall at my side. He nudges my shoulder with his nose while our fingers intertwine. I must have been missed a lot if he fancies cuddling that much after love. Outside, the sun is high and the crashing sound of the waves on the beach sounds like an invitation. I'd like to sleep for good now but very soon, he's up, standing naked and glorious in front of the window. He turns to me and says :

“Come on Tacchon, let's go surfing, the sea looks fabulous.”

“ _You_ look fabulous. Come here, so I can check that perfect body of yours again ?”

“Nope. You won't trap me, look, I'm putting my trunks on, and I'm leaviiiing...”

He grabs his surfboard and opens the door to the beach suddenly illuminating the whole room. I can see his shadow walking down on the sand, determined and rejuvenated. I'm going to sleep a little while he's gone after all, building my strength up now we've found each other again. We still have twenty four hours in Okinawa and I mean to make them the most beautiful vacation we've ever shared.


End file.
